1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pH detecting device, a printing system, and a method for manufacturing a printed material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional inkjet recording apparatuses employ a shuttle structure that causes a head to reciprocate in the width direction of a recording medium, such as paper and a film. This configuration makes it difficult to increase throughput in high-speed printing. To support high-speed printing, there has recently been developed a one-pass printing system that performs recording at a time with a plurality of heads aligned so as to cover the whole width of a recording medium.
The one-pass printing system is effectively used for high-speed printing; however, before a previously ejected ink permeates into the recording medium, adjacent dots are ejected at short time intervals. This mechanism is likely to cause unification of adjacent dots (hereinafter referred to as droplet interference), resulting in reduced image quality.
Therefore, there is a need to detect the state of the surface of a material to be processed to manufacture a high-quality printed material.